In the field of internal combustion engine technology, and particularly diesel motors, known versions of said diesel motors are equipped with two-stage forced induction systems utilizing a first and a second turbocharger. The turbochargers are, by way of example, exhaust stream turbochargers, but can also be mechanical superchargers. By way of example, in the case of a two-stage turbocharger, a high-pressure turbocharger and low-pressure turbocharger can be connected, wherein the exhaust stream first flows through the high-pressure turbocharger and then the low-pressure turbocharger, for example, and/or drives the same. In order to avoid a rigid connection between the turbochargers and/or the turbine housing of such an arrangement, wherein said connection is then subjected to strong mechanical and thermal loads, the prior art has suggested creating a connection by means of two V-band clamps and an expansion joint and/or a length compensation element, wherein said connection directs the exhaust stream. However, the known arrangements, as well as the connection of the exhaust stream turbochargers to the internal combustion engine, remain under thermal and mechanical loads which are too high, as before, and which require significant constructed space.
Proceeding from this prior art, the present disclosure addresses the problem of suggesting a pipe arrangement which overcomes the disadvantages named above, wherein a first and a second turbocharger can be arranged and connected to each other in limited constructed space, while being subjected to low mechanical and thermal loads, by means of said pipe arrangement.